Daylight deflection systems for indoor lighting have received growing attention in the last years because of their ability to save energy on the one hand and to be able to provide favorable indoor lighting conditions nearly independent of the position of the sun. In contrast to commonly known venetian blinds, light deflection systems provide a glare shield for sunlight impinging at higher angles of incidence with respect to the horizontal direction, i.e. when the sun is around its highest position, blocking or reflecting the sunlight back to the outside. This also avoids overheating of the room by the sun. At lower angles of incidence with respect to the horizontal direction the louvers of the light deflection system deflect the sunlight towards the indoor ceiling, thereby also avoiding any glare through the sunlight. At the same time a visual transmission in at least the horizontal direction is maintained.
An example for such a known daylight deflection system is disclosed in DE 100 16 587 A1. The daylight deflection system of this document also comprises an artificial light source illuminating the deflection system from the inside in order to improve the indoor lighting in situations without sufficient daylight. In order to reflect the artificial light of the separately arranged light source to the inside, the louvers of this light deflection system comprise specially aligned and formed reflection surfaces for the artificial light.